4 Year Battle
by MidoriEyes
Summary: Majin Buu’s terror on earth has finally ended, but now Gohan must face his most frightening challenge yet... going back to high school! Is it possible that school could be even more trying than any battle he's ever been in before? Gohan x Videl
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (AN)****:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'VE FINALLY CRACKED!!! Yeah, hi guys. As you can see I've changed my username to MidoriEyes (the name of my dA and SA account) AND I'm doing a Dragon Ball Z fan fic. That's right. Laugh all you want. I've just recently gotten back into the series ya know? I hadn't watched all of GT before so this Spring Break that's what I did. It was quite entertaining, then again I'm an easily pleased person so yah… lol.

Anyway, my all time favorite season is DBZ so that's what I'm doing a fic on. Most of you who keep track of me may already know that I looooove adventure and romance, so you'll be seeing mostly all Gohan x Videl opportunities in here. I'll even throw in some other short and sweet moments between other pairings. BUT NOTHING OOC. I'm sticking as true to the original story, as always.

Sorry to those of you who are waiting on more updates from my other stories, but I have to feel particularly inspired to work on certain stuff, know what I mean? I'm sure a lot of you have the same problem sometimes.

Enough rambling. On with the fic! Enjoy!! :D

**TITLE:** 4 Year Battle

**PLOT SUMMARY:** Majin Buu's terror on earth has finally ended and peace has been restored thanks to Goku and the gang. But now his son Gohan has to face one of his biggest challenges yet… going back to high school! How will the rest of these four years shape his life? Will he make more enemies than friends? Is it possible that school could be even more trying than any battle he's ever been in before? Only one way to find out!

**Rating:** T for Teens due to mild violence and some sexual situations (sorry, no lemons folks).

**PARTICIPATING CHARACTERS:** Gohan, Goku, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and a few small appearances by every other character in DBZ.

**DISCLAIMER:** Yah I don't own DBZ kthxbai.

**Prologue**

"GOHAN! GET UP!!"

The young Saiyan opened his eyes with a surprised yelp. It'd been a while since he'd heard that wake-up call.

"HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO REGAIN ALL THAT KNOWLEDGE YOU LOST FROM FIGHTING IF YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!?!?" Chi-Chi hollered at her first son's bedside.

"I'm up, Mom! I'm up!" Gohan fell out of bed due to his mother's shrieking and rubbed the back of his head where it'd been hit.

"Honestly, you go off to fight in one little battle and you've already been reduced to a slacker like your father!" She turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"But mom, without us the earth probably wouldn't even be here right now." He said with a goofy half-smile on his face, afraid of what Chi-Chi's next retort would be.

"Yeah well the only thing that's in danger now are you grades so I suggest you get ready for the battle of you life, mister."

At this time, Gohan knew not to question his mother's final statement. Sighing, the spiky-haired youth stood up and looked around his room for the pale blue bag that held his many schoolbooks.

Although it had seemed like an eternity, defeating Majin Buu hadn't taken as long as the Androids or Cell. In such a short time there was no way Gohan would forget anything he was taught. Of course, there were those few moments where he had to skip class and fly off as SaiyaMan to save the day, resulting in missed notes and angry professors. But half of the stuff they lectured on in there was information he already knew anyway. School was just another way to keep Chi Chi's family looking as normal as possible… besides having SaiyaMan as your son, that is. Good thing only Videl knew about his-

Gohan halted in his search for the school bag.

"Gah! I just remembered!"

It was that fateful day at the World Martial Arts Tournament. He had decided to compete under an alias other than SaiyaMan along with his father and friends. Kibito had asked Gohan to display his Super Saiyan powers before their match started. Like an idiot, the opportunity to show off his skill was too good to pass up and the fighting platform was lit up like a roman candle by the young Saiyan's glowing aura. The bandana around his head had come off…

"Oh GREAT! Now everyone knows my secret!!" Gohan rubbed his hands through his hair wildly. "Aw man. What am I gonna do when I get to school? What am I gonna _say_? I'll bet there'll be a whole field of reporters there just waiting to ask me 'Hey, what planet are you from kid?' And Videl might not be too happy about this-"

"GOHAN! GET YOUR REAR IN GEAR YOUNG MAN!!"

"COMING, MOM!" He finally found his bag underneath a pile of reading material and hopped to it. "Oh well. Guess I'll just have to deal with this new life I've chosen."

Grabbing a quick breakfast, Gohan ran out the door and took to the sky. It was going to be one heck of a day.

**AN:** Woo! That was fun to write. =) I finally have some time in my packed schedule to do some fan ficing. How refreshing!

Anyway, hope you all liked the prologue to my story. Trust me; the actual chapters will be much longer. It's just that I have to go to the bathroom really bad right now plus I have photography homework due tomorrow, so yah. I'll be seein' ya!

~M.E.

**On another note:** I'll be answering to reviews in each following chapter like I always do.


	2. First Day Again?

**AN:** Hey there! So if you haven't noticed, I changed my username after all these years to the username of my dA and SA accounts. "KawaiiEarBiter" just wasn't doing it for me anymore. It was a little too weeaboo-ish. : \ Of course, "MidoriEyes" is kinda that way too. XD But I love anime, the color green, and I've always wanted my eyes to be that color, so why not combine all those aspects into one username? That's my story and I'm sticking to it!

Also, I'm pleased to see that I've gotten some good reviews! Thanks for all of yall's support!

**IMPORTANT:**

**Now, as you may notice throughout the story, there might be a few differences regarding the fact that EVERYONE in school knows who Gohan really is, which, in the anime, they used the dragon balls to wipe the memory of Majin Buu and the "alien" warriors from the people of earth. In my story, they didn't do that. All they did was restore the lives of those who were lost because of Buu, and wipe the earth people's memory of good Buu so he wouldn't seem like a threat to them. Get it? I hope I've made myself clear on that. Just remember this while you read so no one becomes confused, yeh? **

FYI, I'm usually a very busy person, so these chapters may come slow. I can't really do anything about it since Graphic Design is a demanding major. Luckily, I'm switching to either Photography or New Media next year, so I'll have less to do! Until then, please bear with the fact that the updates won't come quickly. : )

Anyway! Here's the official first chapter of my DBZ story, 4 Year Battle. Enjoy!

**:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::**

Chapter 1: First Day... Again?

Gohan flew a little higher than normal today. He knew it wasn't necessary seeing as everyone had already discovered these "strange super-human beings" living among the public, but the boy still didn't want to draw any special attention to himself. If anything, he was even more self-conscious about his powers in front of others.

"Shouldn't I have felt even _more_ nervous when trying to keep people from finding out about my identity? My stomach is so full of butterflies that it's driving me crazy!" His flying had slowed down to a hesitated glide. The school was just below him.

Gohan's feet hit the concrete roof softly. He looked back and forth for any sign of students or reporters, but the area was as empty as the days he landed here as  SaiyaMan (with the exception of that one time Angela had seen him without her contacts on, although that didn't really matter now). The young Saiyan adjusted his windblown clothing and made sure all of his school supplies were still with him. His hair was never an issue when it came to fixing. Like Goku, the black, spiky mass stayed the same no matter how tough the battle or strong the wind. That's one less thing to worry about when getting ready for school.

Gohan prepared himself with an exasperated sigh and swept through the roof door.

Surprisingly, not a single person was waiting in the stairwell for his arrival. He peered around every twist and turn, but even the hallways were barren.

"Hm? That's odd… I thought for sure I'd be swamped with questions when I got here." He blinked in confusion. While glancing down the corridors on his right and left, Gohan opened his locker and put away the books he wouldn't need until later. His first class was English with Mrs. Hamilton, which sat at the end of this hallway. He was headed in that direction, walking as slowly as he could without being late.

"Gee. I wonder what everyone will do once I get in there. Better be ready for the worst."

Bracing himself, Gohan's hand clasped onto the door handle and threw it open. Once he got the courage to actually look up, what he saw baffled him even more.

Not one person had made a move. Every eye was either focused on their reading material or the front of the classroom where the teacher stood writing notes on the board for today's lecture. There was nothing unusual about the situation whatsoever. This is what scared Gohan the most.

The boy stood there stupefied. After all the drama that occurred you'd think the students would at least be gossiping about _something_! That's how it always was before, right?

He decided to take a peek at Erasa, Sharpener and Videl to see what demeanor they had taken on. There wasn't anything too out of the ordinary. Although… Sharpener and Erasa's faces did seem a little more awake than usual, almost as if they were purposely trying to avoid looking at the Saiyan.

The professor finally noticed Gohan standing in the doorway and recoiled with a gasp.

"OH! Gohan! W-welcome!" She said, dropping her piece of chalk.

"Huh?" The boy snapped out of his trance and gazed at the teacher with wonderment.

"Why don't you take a seat then?" Her statement was asked in the form of a question, like he was given an option.

"Uh, sure." Gohan nodded and made his way towards the seat next to Erasa where he always sat.

As he got closer, the sweat beads on people's foreheads were evident. The temperature wasn't too high in here, was it? To Gohan it felt just fine. As soon as he plopped down into the hard wooden chair, Erasa jumped a little, but he couldn't tell whether it was from being anxious or excited about something. You never knew with this girl.

Sharpener was also looking a little nervous, which was strange behavior for a guy who often talked to his own muscles. Videl, on the other hand, was as composed as always, back straight, eyes forward, arms crossed on the desk in front of her. Gohan was startled when she suddenly turned to face him and winked with a small smile.

'Huh? What was that for?' He blinked.

The teacher began her lecture.

**:::~~~:::~~~:::**

After class, the students filed out, quietly talking amongst themselves about things **not **related to the recent incidents with Majin Buu or how Gohan was two super heros in one. He pondered for a moment whether everyone's memory had been wiped clean of that day by the dragon balls or some power of Dende's, but that thought was quickly dismissed seeing as his family and Videl still remembered all the events that happened and the dragon balls were used to simply restore everything back to normal. But why else would everyone be so-

"Hey Gohan!"

"Ah!" He whirled around to find Videl, hands on her hips, looking as confident as ever.

"I see you decided to come to school. How brave of you." Her voice sounded slightly sarcastic.

"Oh, hey there Videl!" He said half cheerfully.

The young woman smirked knowingly. "You seem to be kind of jumpy today. Something happen?"

"Oh, no! Everything's fine! It's just, uh…"

"Hm?" She tilted her head.

"Well…" Gohan continued. "… I just thought that after all the stuff that's happened there'd be more, you know…"

"More people talking about it?" Videl finished the sentence for him.

Gohan gave a light laugh. "Uh huh."

"But aren't you glad that no one's been bothering you?"

"I guess. It's just a little strange, that's all."

Videl's grin turned into a small pout as she crossed her arms. "Hmph! I see. All that work for nothing then."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well… I thought about how you might be harassed at school since almost all the students know of your secret. So I pulled a few strings and was able to hush up the whole school about this incident." She stated proudly.

"The whole school…?" It took a moment for Gohan to understand her words. "Oh! You mean you…"

"Yup!"

"But isn't that like blackmailing or something?" The Saiyan said nervously.

"Blackmail? Who said anything about blackmail? I simply waved around some hush money, that's all." The girl shrugged like it was no big deal.

"To EVERY student?!" His expression was more than shocked. Of course, this was Videl they were talking about, the daughter of the rich and famous Mr. Satan. If so desired, they could create a whole new country and then buy it!

"Wow Videl. You didn't have to do that for me. I'm sure I would've been able to handle the situation by myself."

The girl's eye twitched. "Oh? Is that so!" Videl's hands settled back on her trim hips. "Well remind me never to do another favor for YOU again, Mr. One-Man-Show!" She scowled.

"Wha? No! That's not what I meant, honest!"

Videl raised an eyebrow.

"Sigh… listen. I'm eternally grateful for what you've done for me. It's just… now I feel like I owe you a great debt or something." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You do."

"And also-… huh?!" Gohan stuttered.

"What? You didn't think I was gonna do all this for free now, did you?" She turned to face the other way.

"But I didn't even know you were going to do this in the first place!" Gohan tried to explain.

"Well there's no helping it now! You owe me big time, Gohan."

The spiky-haired youth slumped forward. He knew he wouldn't win a debate with his girlfriend. How was it that all the women in his life had some kind of hold on him?

"Yes ma'am…" He responded almost automatically.

Videl, back still facing the boy, smiled to herself with what almost felt like a sadistic glee.

"Alright. Meet me after school at the front gate and we'll discuss your repayment to me. Got it? And you better not bail on me." She said sternly.

"Don't worry. I'll be there." Gohan's voice was one of resignation, and with that they parted ways to their separate classes.

What Videl did helped him out a lot, so it was only fair that he returned the favor, right? She'd probably want to have another personal training session with him. Maybe to learn how to form energy blasts? That'd be one hell of a workout for the poor girl.

"Oh boy. How do I get myself into these messes? Oh well. I'm sure what she wants can't be too harmful." Gohan entered the history hall.

**:::~~~:::~~~:::**

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Not a single word was spoken that pertained to Gohan's identity. At lunch, hardly anything was said between him and his friends, with the exception of Videl. Sharpener and Erasa were as stiff as statues and it got to the point where Gohan couldn't stand it anymore.

"Uh, guys?"

The two blondes sat at rapt attention, Sharpener nearly spilling his juice.

"Oh come on! You don't have to act like this around me! I'm not gonna start blowing up the cafeteria you know." He laughed at himself.

Luckily, his attempt to lighten the mood was working. Erasa's shoulders loosened, especially at the sight of Videl nodding in agreement with Gohan. Sharpener's first response was to scowl and look away.

"Pfft! Don't be ridiculous, you dork. I ain't scared of you."

"That's good! I don't want you to be." The boy smiled.

Erasa had a look of surprise on her face. "You mean we can still talk to you?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"Well, I thought that when were given the money from Videl to keep quiet about Gohan's secret that we couldn't interact with him anymore." She scratched the side of her mouth innocently.

"You didn't have to take it _that _seriously, Erasa! I wasn't bribing you guys." Videl said hopelessly.

"But Videl, you had such a killer expression when handing out the money that I-"

"Guys, guys! It's all right! There's no need to worry about it." Gohan said with the pleasantry of a children's doctor. "To tell you the truth I don't really mind that people aren't gossiping about me. I don't feel as much pressure anymore."

"Ha! This guy's the one who's a mega freaky alien monster and he's the one talking about feeling pressured!" Sharpener's snide comment slightly ruffled Videl's feathers.

"Hey! Gohan here has saved your sorry butt a number of times! Let's see you defend the world from certain destruction." She crossed her arms.

"Huh? Defend the world? Aren't you talking about your dad, Videl? I mean, it was _him_ who saved us all from Buu, wasn't it?" Erasa questioned.

"Wha?!" She covered her mouth.

"Videl!" Gohan harshly whispered, his face also looking paranoid.

The daughter of the ever-acclaimed Hercule tried to redeem herself, "Uh, I mean-"

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

Saved by the bell!

Gohan and Videl hopped up from their seats and fled the cafeteria in a split second. Sharpener and Erasa didn't even have time to think.

**::::~~~:::~~~:::**

As the odd couple was running to the next class, Gohan reminded Videl, "You can't let them know that we were the ones who defeated Majin Buu! If everyone knew that, it could become a danger to your father's reputation!"

"I know! I'm sorry, all right? But, to be honest, I wouldn't have minded spilling the beans to them…"

"What?! What're you saying? This is your own dad we're talking about!"

"SO?! He's never done anything to help with Cell or Buu or whatever! It's embarrassing to have him gloating to the world about how great he is when _you_ guys are the ones who should be taking the credit!"

"Oh, well… you see, it's kind of complicated…" Gohan and Videl had stopped running and were resting near the water fountain.

"How can you just stand back and take it? It's like you and the other warriors don't even exist! If it were me, I'd make sure to get my name out there. That way, everyone would know the **right** person to call when the earth is in trouble." She looked down at her clenched fists.

Gohan knew how strongly Videl felt about this situation. He knew it was hard for her to keep the secret of them being the true defeaters of Cell and Buu, but…

"Listen, Videl." He put his hands on her small shoulders to get her full attention. It worked. "I know you think this is frustrating, but you have to remember one thing."

"Huh?" The girl leaned a little closer to see what he had to say.

"The people of earth need a hero who's like them. A human. And well, my father and I… we aren't exactly normal, ya know?" He laughed a little at his own self-insult. "The world wants to look up to someone who's the same as them, a person who can take on the toughest of situations. This at least gives the people hope of becoming somewhat like him one day; a strong, courageous martial artist who has saved the world more than just a couple of times."

This explanation seemed to calm Videl down.

"Do you understand now, Videl?" Gohan looked at her expectantly.

"… I think so. It does make sense."

A short silence…

"How do you always make everything seem so right?" She asked playfully.

"Ha ha! I'm glad you get it now. You're dad is a great guy Videl, and although he may not be strong enough to take on guys like Majin Buu he certainly doesn't hesitate to try his best. I think my dad admires that about him." He smiled.

"Really? Thanks Gohan." She smiled back.

And hey! If it weren't for Mr. Satan, my dad would have never been able to use his Spirit Bomb to blast away Kid Buu. Not to mention he saved Vegeta's life. Boy, the guy's gonna own him for that one." Gohan's light-hearted laugh resounded throughout the empty hallways.

It was definitely his voice that made Videl feel comforted. Whenever Gohan was around, all the danger that posed a threat before diminished. And it wasn't just because he was one of those most powerful beings on earth either.

Suddenly, an overwhelmingly good feeling washed over Videl. She smiled fondly at her boyfriend and said his name softly, as if welcoming him back from a long journey.

"Eh?" The spiky-haired boy opened his eyes from chuckling and saw those big blue pools staring at him softly. It was rare to see her in one of these moods. He must've said something to make her happy. The same feeling she was experiencing came over him as well.

Well, no one was around. So maybe it'd be okay if they did that here? Gohan, trying to keep himself from shaking, put his hands back on Videl's shoulders and leaned in to kiss the girl of his dreams. She, too, closed her eyes and awaited the affectionate gesture. They were so close…

"Um, excuse me you two?"

A wrinkly old face interrupted the tender moment.

"WAH!" Both of the teenagers screamed and almost lost their footing.

"It's time for class to start. Just thought you might want to know." It was the history teacher. Such a sweet old man, but he didn't have a clue when it came to kids.

"O-oh! Uh, right! Sorry!" Videl separated herself from Gohan.

"Yeah! We'll come to class right awa-" The young Super Saiyan didn't have time to finish his sentence, for once he placed his hand against the water fountain, the whole thing collapsed under its immense pressure. Water came spewing out of the broken pipe.

The professor and Videl looked on, eyes wide with surprise. Gohan had almost acted as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Uh, oops! Sorry about that!" He rubbed the back of his head bashfully. This had assuredly happened more than once.

'Sigh… What am I going to do with this boy?' Videl shrugged hopelessly. Kissing was out of the question now, so it was off to class they went. What a day this was turning out to be.

**:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::**

**AN:** Woo! I finally got the first chapter done! Aren't you guys proud of me? I know I am! I've been pretty busy, so it's a miracle I got this finished. : )

So anyway, it's 2 in the morning, I have class at 8, so I'm just gonna go to bed without answering any reviews for now. Sorry, I'm just really tired. Next time, okay?

Thanks and bye bye!!


End file.
